This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a cooling passage that may be incorporated into a gas turbine engine component.
Blade outer air seal (BOAS) segments may be internally cooled by bleed air. For example, there may be an array of cooling passageways within the BOAS. Cooling air may be fed into the passageways from the outboard OD side of the BOAS (e.g., via one or more inlet ports). The cooling air may exit through the outlet ports.